Lições de Vida
by Ashlee Potter
Summary: Marlene McKinnon é a típica garota da alta sociedade, vive se metendo em confusões. A vida de Marlene muda quando em um acidente ela é presa, sua mãe acaba por optar pela sua caçula ir passar um tempo com sua tia Berta...
1. Trailer

_**Resumo:**_ Marlene McKinnon é a típica garota da alta sociedade, vive se metendo em confusões e sempre está com seu humor sarcástico e irônico a flor da pele. A vida de Marlene muda quando em um acidente ela é presa, sua mãe acaba por optar pela sua caçula ir passar alguns tempos em Londres com a tia estranha Berta, limpando uma casa de uma familia. Sendo esta família nada mais nada menos do que a banda mais popular do momento: Os Marotos.  
A vida de Lene dá uma volta de 180° e ela terá de se acostumar com isso.  
Afinal...  
Ela aprenderá Lições para toda a sua vida.

_**Shippers:**_ Sirius/Marlene, James/Lilian, Remus/Emmeline, Frank/Alice

* * *

_**TRAILER:**_

**NO MUNDO DA ALTA SOCIEDADE.**

- Sou uma McKinnon, entendeu isso Edgar? Entendeu o peso que isso tem em minha vida?

**VOCÊ É AQUILO QUE VOCÊ VALE.**

- Meu tempo é precioso, cada minuto meu custa novecentas e oitenta e duas libras, por isso fale logo o que quer.

**OU...**

- Preciso de você ao meu lado lá!

- Não se preocupe, eu estarei lá.

**O QUE VOCÊ APRONTA.**

- Srta. McKinnon, por que será que não estou surpreso?

- Talvez pelo fato deu estar cansada de surpreender ás pessoas...

**UMA MÃE CANSADA**

- Eu não suporto mais isto Berta, Marlene... Marlene extrapolou desta vez e eu estou exausta.

**UMA FILHA REBELDE**

- É isso que eu sou, uma adolescente perturbada emocionalmente. Bem... É isso que o psicólogo da delegacia falou no começo, o resto eu não escutei sabe? Acabei dormindo.

**E A SOLUÇÃO**

- Você vai com sua tia Berta para Londres.

- Fazer o quê em Londres? Compras?

- Oh não... Você irá a ajudar a limpar a casa de uma família.

- COMO É QUE É?

**LONDRES SERÁ PALCO**

- Hey quem é ela?

- Minha sobrinha, mantenham o pênis de vocês bem longe dela!

- Assim você nos ofende Berta...

**DE UMA GRANDE CONFUSÃO**

- POR DEUS! Isso não é uma meia... É... EU NEM SEI O QUE É ISSO!

- Marlene, reclame menos e limpe mais!

- Ok, mas eu já vou avisando que se eu quebrar algo a culpa é dessa meia mutante tóxica!

**COM A AJUDA DA BANDA MAIS POPULAR DO MOMENTO**

- Sabe até que tirando o mau humor, o tamanho e o jeito desastrado dela... Ela até que é...

- Extremamente estranha?

- Não, não... Aceitável!

**LIÇÕES DE AMOR**

- Onde está o seu tesouro, aí estará o seu coração.

**LIÇÕES DE CONFIANÇA**

- Não foi você quem fez aquilo tudo não foi?

- Por que acredita tanto nisso?

- Porque eu confio em você.

**LIÇÕES DE VIDA**

- Somos todos estrelas, apenas devemos aprender a brilhar.

_**Só na Floreios e Borrões e no **_


	2. Carpe Diem

**_N/A:: _**Hello people õ/ Aqui estou com mais uma fic, espero que gostem e comentem! Ás lições que a personagem Berta dará estarão sempre no final do capítulo. Frisando aqui que não só será Berta a dar lições, outras personagens também darão! Continuem comentando ok? Beios imensos.

* * *

_**Respostas dos Comentários**_

_Pam Potter:_ ahahaa que bom que gostou! A fic terá de tudo, de drama a comédia! Espero que curta ela ok? Beijos imensos.

-_heiitor:_ Olááá, espero que curta o capitulo ok? Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijo imenso.

**

* * *

**

**Carpe Diem**

Um chevete rosa choque andava pelas ruas da cidade de Durham, um dos condados da Inglaterra. O carrinho chamava a atenção de todos os moradores que passeavam nas ruas, despertando curiosidade em cada um deles. Afinal, em uma cidade onde 99,9 da população era branca, era de se surpreender que uma negra estivesse ali desfilando com seu carrinho completamente chamativo.

Berta Radford, a negra alta e gorda dentro do carro limitava-se em ignorar os olhares curiosos sob si, afinal já estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções quando ia até Durham para visitar sua "mãe" e sua "sobrinha". Era engraçado retornar aquela cidade após dois longos anos, era como ver um filme em sua cabeça, um filme sobre sua última visita a aquele lugar.

Aos seus quarenta e cinco anos aquela negra forte já vivera muito mais do que muitas pessoas viveram até os cem anos, Berta quando criança foi abandonada pela família e por conta disto acabou indo parar em um orfanato em Durham, passou dois anos na extrema solidão confrontando todo o tipo de preconceito que uma criança de doze anos de idade poderia sofrer, até que um senhor fora até ela e lhe disse que uma família queria adota-la.

O Sr. Peikan Radford e a Sra. Mnemone Radford a acolheram de uma forma cordial e logo avisaram que Berta iria não só morar com eles, mas também trabalhar para aprender a se sustentar sozinha. Uma criança de doze anos jamais entenderia o poder daquelas palavras, mas mais tarde Berta entendeu o que Mnemone queria dizer.

Aos 16 anos de idade Berta foi trabalhar numa das mais ávidas mansões de Durham, na mansão dos Hitchens, uma das famílias mais ricas de toda Durham. Seu trabalho era cuidar da pequena Helen, a bebê da família já que os pais da menininha viviam viajando a negócios e não podiam ficar e cuidar da mesma. Berta assumiu o papel de mãe na vida de Helen até a garota completar quinze anos, a idade na qual Helen engravidou de Jonas McKinnon o primogênito da família aristocrata da cidade.

Berta esteve ao lado de Helen quando ela deu seu primeiro passo, quando falou sua primeira palavra, esteve ao lado de Helen quando ela se apaixonou pela primeira vez, esteve ao lado dela quando teve de contar aos pais sobre a gravidez indesejada, esteve ao lado de Helen como madrinha de casamento, também quando o seu primeiro filho Dylan nasceu, Berta esteve ao lado de Helen quando a caçula da mesma, Marlene, nascera, e por último esteve ao lado de Helen no dia do enterro de seu filho mais velho e de seu marido há dois anos atrás.

O chevete rosa choque parara frente uma casa simples, Berta descera do carro sem cerimônias, arrumando o longo cabelo liso que estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Atravessou os jardins mal cuidados e parou frente a porta verde musgo dando três fortes batidas.

- Já vai... – Ela pôde escutar uma voz fraca e trêmula por trás da porta.

A negra rolou os olhos, sempre era assim, cruzou os braços gordos na altura do peito demonstrando sua impaciência, até a porta se abrir e uma senhora miúda de cabelos muito brancos e olhos extremamente verdes surgir por trás da porta trajada por uma grande camisola branca.

- Por Deus Mnemone que mau gosto para camisolas! – Falou a negra sorridente.

Mnemone sorriu abertamente abraçando carinhosamente a mulher a sua frente e logo indicando para que esta adentrasse sua humilde moradia.

- Uau fez uma boa reforma por aqui... – Comentou Berta olhando ás paredes pintadas de branco com alguns quadros de flores do campo pintados.

- Ganhei de presente de aniversário, Helen disse que uma senhora em minha posição não deveria ter sua casa deteriorando...

- Digamos que Helen tem razão, afinal aquele cheio de mofo me dava náuseas...

Berta ignorou a careta de Mnemone e desabou no sofá marrom, a senhora rolou categoricamente os orbes azulados por conta dos modos da negra, com isso sentou-se pomposamente em uma poltrona vermelha frente à mesma.

- Não vai me oferecer nada para tomar? Por Deus, você era mais educada quando eu morava aqui...

- Berta, não há nada para tomar, eu estava indo a igreja.

- De camisola?

- Estava indo me trocar quando você apareceu, não é educado surgir na casa dos outros sem avisar com antecedência.

- Claro, claro... Esqueci desta regra... – Rira-se a negra.

- O que faz em Durham? Está de férias?

- E eu lá tenho férias? Tirei apenas um dia de folga, aqueles pirralhos melequentos não vivem sem mim! Quando eu falto um dia a casa vira um caos!

- Mas você gosta do trabalho...- Gargalhava Mnemone.

- Não ria da desgraça alheia... – Berta sorria de canto. – É eu gosto dos melequentos, fazer o quê? Conquistaram meu coração.

- Ah Berta, você realmente não engana ninguém, ama aqueles meninos como se fossem seus filhos...

- É que seja, que seja...

- E então? O que faz aqui em Durham?

- Helen.

- Helen?

- Me ligou noite passada, não me parecia bem...

- É claro que ela não está bem... – Vociferou à senhora levantando-se bruscamente da poltrona. – Tomando antidepressivos e deixando que Marlene faça tudo o que der na telha! Marlene está mais para menina problema do que para adolescente gracinha.

- Marlene sempre teve um gênio difícil, na verdade sempre a achei parecida comigo... – Berta falava séria olhando para fora da janela.

- Escute Berta. – Mnemone falara em tom severo. – A cidade inteira sabe das travessuras de Marlene e sabe que Helen não tem mais controle sobre a garota.

- Então acha que Helen me chamou aqui para dar um corretivo na pirralha?

- Isso é o que vamos descobrir. – Mnemone saíra da sala deixando Berta sozinha com os próprios pensamentos.

A tardezinha chegara num piscar de olhos, no Lago Defoe os jovens davam ás boas vindas ás férias de verão, bebendo, dançando, gargalhando e se divertindo como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele momento.

- CARPE DIEM GALERA! – Um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis falava animado de cima de um ecosporte negro.

- Desce daí Bones, você vai se machucar! – Uma garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados falara severa.

O loiro limitou-se em fazer um gesto obsceno com o dedo do meio arrancando gargalhadas de todos ali, Dorcas Meadowes bufou indignada e logo levou o copo cheio de cerveja a boca tomando todo o conteúdo em apenas um gole.

- Wow! Calminha aí Meadowes, não queremos strip-tease antes da hora! – Zombara Tiberius McLaggen.

- Por que você não vai procurar sua turma de retardados McLaggen? – Uma voz feminina e arrastada ressoara no local.

Muitos barulhos de "wow" e "uuh" foram escutados, Tiberius virou-se para trás com um sorriso traquinas nos lábios a ponto de ver uma bela menina baixinha de cabelos lisos e negros caindo sobre os ombros e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Marlene McKinnon era muito bonita, apesar de possuir um gênio um tanto quanto assustador.

- Você manda Kinnon...

- É McKinnon! – Corrigiu a menina com acidez.

Tiberius limitou-se em acenar com a cabeça positivamente e desaparecer em meio a multidão. Dorcas possuía um sorriso enorme em seus lábios o que fez um pequeno sorriso nascer na boca de Marlene, um sorriso que logo desapareceu quando a garota ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com Edgar Bones, o loiro mais popular e belo de Durham dançando e cantando em cima do próprio carro.

- Sabe Lene, acho que você deveria cuidar melhor de seu namorado... – Sussurrou Dorcas divertida.

- Eu acho que ele vai apanhar muito isso sim... – A garota respondera dentre os dentes.

Marlene tomara o copo de uma pessoa qualquer que passava ao seu lado, Dorcas prendeu uma gargalhada quando viu a garota arremessar o copo plástico cheio de bebida alcoólica no namorado que dançava e cantava. Edgar franziu o cenho quando sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça e molhar sua vestimenta, em seguida desequilibrou-se e caiu do capô do carro, caindo com tudo no chão gramado.

- Fala sério, depois falam das mulheres bêbadas! – Resmungou a menina aproximando-se do namorado e o ajudando a se levantar do chão.

Edgar estava cambaleante e pelo seu 1,80m mal conseguia se apoiar nos ombros pequeninos da namorada, Marlene estava com uma expressão de fúria evidente em seu rosto o que fez muitos ali tentarem ignorar o casal.

A garota arrastou o namorado até a beirada do rio onde o jogou de roupa e tudo. Edgar estava molhado por inteiro e cuspia o pouco da água que acabara de beber, de longe Dorcas não agüentou prender a gargalhada, fazendo Marlene lhe lançar um olhar feio.

- VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA? – Berrou o loiro.

- NÃO, NÃO FIQUEI, MAS ESTOU COMEÇANDO A FICAR FULA DA VIDA!

- Você é baixinha, não devia ficar molhando os outros assim... – Edgar fazia bico ainda sentado no rio.

- Eu vou é te afogar se essa bebedeira não passar logo.

- Calma Lenezinha, eu amo você MARLENE! Marlene é à flor da minha vida, MARLENEEEE!!!

- Só pode ser brincadeira... – A garota acariciara a têmpora.

- E aí Lene? – Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos aproximara-se risonho.

- Me ajuda a afoga-lo? Me diz que sim Bertram...

- Sinto muito, mas ele é o melhor atacante do time se o afogar, quem nos levará a vitória ano que vem?

- LENE O AMORRR DA MINHA VIDA... LENEEEEEEE!

- Wow, ele canta bem... – Debochara Bertram.

- E eu estou preste a ter um colapso nervoso. – A garota murmurara arrancando risinhos do amigo.

Os portões imponentes da mansão McKinnon eram de longe magnânimos, ás grades negras com um imenso M em dourado era chamativo e exuberante. Berta havia acabado de estacionar seu chevete rosa choque frente aos portões e buzinado algumas vezes, ao seu lado dentro do carro Mnemone soltava alguns muxoxos impaciente.

- Que foi? Se 'tá achando ruim meu possante deveria ter vindo a pé!

- Ora não seja ridícula... – Resmungara a senhora. – Só nunca pensei que você faria esse carro rosa por fora e verde limão por dentro.

- Iiihh eu hein? Meu veiculo é estiloso, têm até o bob esponja como chaveiro olha só...

- Não vou nem comentar Berta... – Mnemone torcia o nariz.

Os portões abriram automaticamente, Berta sorriu abertamente arrancando e passando pelos portões, seguindo pela pequena estradinha de mármore cinza que ligavam até frente a casa.

- Uau, entra ano, sai ano e essa mansão fica cada vez menos assustadora...

- Você é quem não está acostumada com a alta sociedade Berta...

- E nunca vou me acostumar, onde já se viu? Até cachorro tem pinico de ouro!

- Cachorros não usam pinicos Berta.

- Hidrantes, que seja!

O carro estacionara frente a mansão, Berta foi a primeira a descer do carro e endireitar uma imensa bolsa laranja cheguei com flores cor de rosa nos ombros largos, a porta branca com maçaneta dourada da mansão logo abriu-se e uma mulher alta, magra de cabelos negros ondulados e olhos verdes esmeraldas saíra de dentro da casa correndo até a negra e a abraçando com força.

- TIA BERTA!

- Helen, olha a postura garota! Temos que ter classe... – Rira-se a negra afastando a mulher com delicadeza.

- Sra. Radford, que honra recebe-la... – Helen dirigia-se com carinho a senhora.

-Obrigada querida...

- Menina sua pele está ótima! O que você está usando? Pode ir me contando os segredos eu não quero virar um maracujá de gaveta!

- Ora tia Berta, você sempre está bem... – Sorrira a mulher.

- É claro, cada ano fico ótima principalmente com as malditas rugas...

- Acho que não viemos até aqui falar de suas rugas Berta... – Mnemone falava com reprovação.

- Mnemone tem razão... – Helen suspirava tristemente. – Vamos entrar, temos muito a conversar...

Berta apenas franziu o cenho e seguiu a "sobrinha" para dentro da mansão, Mnemone possuía um olhar distante como se já soubesse o que estaria por vir.

Edgar vomitava pela terceira vez no imenso latão de lixo, Marlene estava sentada numa imensa pedra perto do rio enquanto assistia Bertram Audrey e Gideão Prewett ajudarem o rapaz.

- Sabe McKinnon se eu tivesse você como namorada não gastaria meu tempo vomitando, mas sim fazendo outras coisas... – Um rapaz de cabelos ruivos aproximava-se galante.

- Não começa Fabian, estou de péssimo humor.

- Percebi... – Rira-se o ruivo sentando ao lado da garota.- Meu irmão e o Bertram vão faze-lo voltar ao normal logo, logo...

- Espero que sim, aí eu talvez possa bater nele até cansar.

Fabian apenas prendeu uma gargalhada, até ver Bertram dar água a Edgar beber, o loiro tomou e lavou o rosto com a mesma logo com o apoio dos dois amigos foi levado já são até a namorada que estava emburrada.

- E aí Bones? Vomitou até as tripas? – Rira-se Fabian.

- Fabian agora não! – Gideão, o outro ruivo o repreendera.

- Bem, nós vamos voltar para a festa... – Bertram sorria levemente. – Depois conversamos, até logo Lene.

- Até. – a garota sussurrara.

Os três rapazes logo seguiram de volta a festa, Edgar sentou-se com dificuldade ao lado da namorada com uma visível carranca.

- Vai ficar me ignorando? – Perguntou receoso.

- Vou.

- Isso não vai ajudar muito sabe?

- Você não entende não é?

- O que você quer dizer Lene?

- Eu sou uma McKinnon, entendeu isso Edgar? Entendeu o peso que isso tem em minha vida?

- O que isso tem haver com o assunto?

- TUDO HAVER!

- Ainda não entendi.

- Meu irmão morreu ao lado de meu pai porque os dois estavam bêbados e dirigindo, você está repetindo a mesma coisa que eles! Eu não quero estar com você se você ficar assim entendeu? Eu sou uma McKinnon e minha responsabilidade é...

- Não vai acontecer novamente. – Cortara Edgar olhando intensamente para o lago.

- Espero que não. – Sussurrara Marlene.

- HEY! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO VOLTAR PARA A FESTA? – Dorcas berrava de longe para eles.

- JÁ ESTAMOS INDO! – Gritara Marlene de volta.

- Estamos? – Indagou Edgar.

- Você ainda não dançou comigo... – A garota falara divertida o puxando em direção a festa fazendo com que ele tropeçasse algumas vezes.

- Você muda de humor muito facilmente...

- É por isso que você me ama!

- É... É exatamente por isso... – Edgar gargalhava a seguindo.

A sala de estar da mansão McKinnon possuía um bom gosto inexplicável, a mistura do clássico com o moderno eram os traços principais ali. Berta estava sentada no imenso sofá branco ao lado de Mnemone que tomava uma xícara de chá enquanto Helen, sentada frente a ambas em uma poltrona marfim terminava de narrar as travessuras de Marlene.

- Você já bateu nela com um chinelo? – Perguntara Berta nervosa. – Ou então com um pedaço de pau bem grande?

- Acho que a violência não irá ajudar nesse caso... – Respondera Helen.

- O quê? Como não? Quando Peikan Radford estava vivo ele me pegou fumando um cigarro, ele me deu uma bela surra! Desde então eu não fumo por medo dele sair da cova e me bater de novo!

- Ás vezes devemos mostrar que o caminho que os filhos seguem é errado... – Mnemone falara séria. – Peikan ás vezes pegara pesado com Berta, mas pelo menos ela não se meteu em encrencas.

- É por isso que chamei Berta... – Começara Helen levantando-se da poltrona e caminhando até a janela. – Berta você me criou até meus quinze anos, e eu sei que se tivesse seguido ás suas regras e parado de me rebelar contra meus pais eu não teria engravidado e me casado tão cedo.

- Minhas regras são infalíveis. – Falara a negra orgulhosa.

- Se eu tivesse ás seguido a risca muitas coisas teriam sido diferente... – Helen falava com um olhar distante.

- É pode ser... – Berta dava os ombros. – Mas não podemos chorar sobre o leite derramado.

- Mas podemos evitar que mais leite se derrame... – Concluíra Mnemone com um sorriso nos lábios. – Acho que sei o que Helen quer.

- E o que é? Por que até agora eu não sei...

- Quero que você leve Marlene para Londres com você durante ás férias de verão.

- Wow, wow, wow, wow! Você ficou completamente pirada Helen? Os remédios anti-depressivos afetaram seu cérebro?

- Berta... – Mnemone a olhava com reprovação.

- Não me olhe com essa cara de zumbi Mnemone! É a mais pura verdade! Eu trabalho em uma casa de família ok? Eu limpo, cozinho, lavo, passo... A pirralha não pode ficar comigo, ela é uma dondoca!

- Por isso mesmo que eu quero que ela fique estes três meses com você. – Helen falara finalmente encarando a negra. – Você sabe como educar uma pessoa Berta, você mostra o mundo real e acho que Marlene não sabe como é o mundo... Marlene se fechou para o mundo desde a morte de Dylan e Jonas...

- Eu tenho cara de psicóloga por acaso?

- Berta, por favor... – Helen sentava-se na poltrona novamente. – Eu estou exausta...

- Me dê uma hora para refletir ok? Uma hora! – A negra falara séria saindo da sala.

Helen e Mnemone trocaram olhares cúmplices, sabiam que Berta não recusaria aquilo.

A festa rolava e a noite já caíra estrelada e bela, Edgar e Marlene dançavam no centro da pista de dança e gargalhavam, como se Edgar não tivesse há uma hora atrás vomitado como um condenado em uma lata de lixo.

- PESSOAL! PESSOAL! – Um rapaz alto desligara o som e berrara atraindo a atenção de todos. – RODOLPHUS LIGOU, A POLICIA ESTÁ CHEGANDO AQUI EM CINCO MINUTOS!

Os jovens logo correram do meio da pista de dança, Edgar cambaleou um pouco e Marlene o olhou severa, sabia que ele ainda não estava bem para dirigir, correu ao lado do namorado até o imenso carro negro e tomou ás chaves da mão dele.

- Deixa que eu dirijo... – Falou a menina com um leve sorriso na face.

- Se insiste... – Piscara Edgar.

- HEY! Lene nos dê uma carona! – Dorcas surgira ao lado de um rapaz alto e gorducho de cabelos negros.

- Esse cara está bem? – Indagara Edgar.

- Está, mas é melhor ele ficar no banco da frente, é mais fácil para ele vomitar pela janela se quiser... – Comentara Dorcas já colocando o rapaz no banco da frente ao lado de Marlene que já estava ao volante.

- Ok, vamos logo! – Sorriu a morena.

A baixinha acelerou com tudo, entretanto dois carros da policia já haviam chegado próximos a ela, Edgar olhava para trás a todo instante assim como Dorcas, Marlene tentara desviar algumas vezes indo pela floresta, mas fora em vão. Os policiais ainda a perseguiam como nunca.

- Eu vou estacionar! – Falara a morena nervosa.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Berrou o rapaz gorducho. – SE EU FOR PRESO EU NÃO VOU PARA YALE!

- SE EU NÃO PARAR A GENTE PODE SE FERRAR!

- ACELERA! – O gorducho segurara o volante.

- HEY! SOLTA O VOLANTE CARA! – Edgar vociferava no banco de trás.

- TRAVERS PARA COM ISSO! – Dorcas berrava assustada.

- SOLTA SEU IDIOTA! – Marlene tentava se desvencilhar das mãos do rapaz.

Fora tudo muito rápido, a garota pisara no freio e Travers virara o volante fazendo com que o carro derrapasse e batesse de lado em uma árvore.

Dois policiais saltaram de suas duas viaturas, um baixinho magricela e um alto negro encorpado, ambos dirigiram-se até o carro e bateram com suas lanternas nas janelas fumê que logo foram abertas.

- Srta. McKinnon, por que será que não estou surpreso?

- Talvez pelo fato deu estar cansada de surpreender ás pessoas.

- Por Deus garota! – O homenzinho falava empurrando o policial negro e abrindo a porta do carro com cuidado. – Você poderia ter morrido!

- Marlene! – A voz de Dorcas soara assustada no banco de trás. – O Edgar não 'tá legal...

Os dois policiais abriram a porta de trás retirando Dorcas, a garota estava bem e intacta, logo abraçou Marlene com força, Travers saiu em seguida pelo lado de Marlene e ficou cabisbaixo ao lado dela. Os dois policiais acabaram por tirar com dificuldade o corpo inerte de Edgar que possuía um imenso ferimento ensangüentado na testa, Marlene arregalou os orbes e levou a mão a boca, Edgar estava extremamente ferido.

A delegacia de policia era pequena, mas naquela noite parecia menor do que o normal. Dorcas já havia sido liberada para ir para casa, afinal o pai dela era o prefeito da cidade. Travers teve sua ficha manchada e com toda certeza Yale não o aceitaria após isto, o que Marlene achava bem feito. Edgar havia sido levado ao hospital e ela, bem... Marlene McKinnon estava sentada em uma cadeira nada confortável frente a uma mesa de metal em uma sala completamente espelhada, como se fosse a mais perigosa de todas as criminosas da cidade.

- Srta. Kinnon, como se sente? – Um homem velho e risonho adentrou a sala na companhia de outro homem.

- É McKinnon. – A garota corrigira sentindo o sangue lhe subir a cabeça.

-Perdoe-me... – O homem sorriu levemente. – Sou Elifas Doge.

- Escute Sr. Doge eu detesto coisas demoradas... – A garota encarava o homem desafiadoramente. – Meu tempo é precioso cada minuto meu custa novecentas e oitenta e duas libras, por isso fale logo o que quer.

- Uma garota direta pelo que vejo... – Doge sorrira levemente.

- Ora Doge pare de enrolação! Vamos logo ao que interessa! – O outro homem cortara Doge com nervosismo.

- Agora vem o lance do tira bom e o mal não é? Cara isso está em todos os filmes policiais, não testem isso comigo... – A garota falara com tédio. – E pelo que sei eu não preciso falar nada até meu advogado chegar.

Doge trocou olhares com o outro homem, ambos coçaram a cabeça, sabiam que com Marlene ás coisas seriam por deveras diferente.

Helen andava pela imensa sala de estar de um lado para o outro, Mnemone a seguida com os olhos azuis pela sala, ambas esperavam Berta retornar ao cômodo para falar sua decisão. Assim que a mulher negra e gorda colocara seus pés dentro da sala o telefone tocou.

- Pode atender Helen, depois conversamos... – Falara Berta sentando-se ao lado de Mnemone.

- Obrigada... – Helen sorria fracamente atendendo o telefone que ficava em cima de um dos elegantes móveis. – Residência dos McKinnon. Sim? É ela mesma, como? Ela está bem? Claro... Claro... Eu...

- O que está havendo? – Perguntara Berta séria.

- Só um instante senhor... – Helen afastava o telefone do ouvido e o tampava com uma das mãos. – É da delegacia, prenderam Marlene...

- A garota foi presa? – Surpreendera-se Mnemone.

- Eu não suporto mais isto Berta, Marlene... Marlene extrapolou desta vez e eu estou exausta. – Choramingo Helen.

Berta respirou fundo e tomou o telefone da mão de Helen sem nenhuma delicadeza, pigarreou algumas vezes e levo o aparelho ao ouvido.

- Alô, aqui é Berta Radford, sou tia dela. Hum... Sei, sei... Compreensível claro, quando? Sei... Não... Claro... Perfeitamente. Não se preocupe senhor... Ah claro! Bem, acho que podemos deixa-la passar a noite aí, amanhã cedo eu passo para busca-la, o prazer foi meu.

Os olhos de Mnemone e de Helen estavam visivelmente arregalados, Berta havia mesmo permitido Marlene passar a noite na delegacia? A negra desligou o aparelho e o devolveu a Helen como que se o que tivesse feito fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, em seguida desabou no sofá ao lado de Mnemone.

- Berta! Mas...

- Escute Helen, está na hora da sua cria baixar a bola ok? Uma noite na prisão não vai fazer mal a ela...

- E se a machucarem? – Perguntou a mulher aflita.

- Uma briguinha não faz mal a ninguém, machucados cicatrizam...

- Mas...

- Você queria que Berta desse um jeito na menina não é Helen? Bem é o que Berta já está fazendo... – Mnemone falara orgulhosa levantando-se do sofá. – Bem se não se incomodam eu vou pedir ao seu motorista para me levar em casa Helen, estou cansada.

- Tudo bem Sra.Radford... – Helen falara gaguejante. – Eu te levo até ele...

Berta limitou-se em acenar para Mnemone e sorrir abertamente quando Helen deixara a sala com a mesma, Berta daria tudo para ver a cara de Marlene quando os policiais dissessem que ela dormiria na prisão.

Um grito histérico invadiu a delegacia de policia, Marlene estava em choque, seus olhos estavam arregalados de tal forma que a impressão que muitos ali tinham era que sairiam pela face da garota a qualquer momento. Kingsley e Diggle, os dois policiais que a prenderam possuíam sorrisos imensos nos lábios como se tivessem tido a maior vitória de toda a vida.

O dia nascera ensolarado, Berta cantarolava uma música qualquer dentro de seu carro enquanto dirigia indo até a Delegacia buscar Marlene, eram oito e meia da manhã e talvez passar a noite inteira em uma cela servisse para que a menina problema de Helen tomasse algum jeito.

O chevete rosa choque parara frente à delegacia, assim que Berta saltara do carro muitos olhares pairaram sob si, a negra enorme balançava seu imenso cabelo e endireitava as vestes florais, em seguida adentrou a delegacia de uma forma pomposa.

- O que a senhora deseja? – Perguntou a recepcionista.

- Sou Berta Radford, vim buscar minha sobrinha.

- Oh! A senhora é a que permitiu a garota passar a noite aqui? – A recepcionista falava exaltada.

- Mas policial é mais fofoqueiro do que mulher hein? Deu me livre!

- Perdoe-me a indiscrição Sra.Radford, eu já chamarei o oficial para leva-la ate sua sobrinha.

Berta olhou ao seu redor, todos cochichavam e ela sabia que era sobre ela, sorriu levemente, afinal deveria ser um tipo de heroína para os policiais da cidade, pelo que Helen lhe contou, Marlene não era muito querida pelos defensores da justiça de Durham.

- Sra. Radford, é um prazer... – Um homem velho falara risonho. – Sou o oficial Elifas Doge!

- Onde está a garota? – Perguntara Berta sendo nem um pouco cortês.

- Venha, vou leva-la até ela...

- Espero que ela não tenha sofrido nenhum arranhão, se não eu juro por Deus que eu processo essa delegacia. – Berta falara severa.

Elifas encolheu quando recebeu o olhar mortífero da negra, abriu a porta de sua minúscula sala e permitiu Berta sentar-se para esperar Marlene que estava sendo buscada por um dos oficiais.

- A senhora é daqui? Nunca lhe vi...

- Escute aqui Sr.Doge eu não curto muito tagarelar num delegacia, então vamos resumir em oi, falou, até nunca mais e tchau?

- Como quiser senhora...

A porta da sala se abrira, Berta prendeu a gargalhada ao ver Marlene com uma expressão de poucos amigos na face delicada de boneca. A menina estava suja e com o cabelo desgrenhado, possuía um minúsculo corte no lábio superior e um pequeno roxo na testa.

- Oh como ela está exuberante! – Ironizou Berta.

- Me leve embora daqui Berta. – A garota falara dentre os dentes.

- Claro, claro... Creio que eu não tenha que assinar nada não é Sr.Doge?

- Não, não, pode leva-la.

- Ótimo! Vamos criança, temos muita coisa para fofocar... – A negra falara empolgada empurrando a menina para fora da sala.

Elifas respirou fundo, ele é quem nunca queria prender uma mulher como essa tal de Berta Radford.

Assim que saíram da delegacia Marlene chutou uma latinha de refrigerante que estava no chão, Berta arqueou uma das sobrancelhas esperando mais reações da menina

- ONDE RAIOS MINHA MÃE ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA PARA ME DEIXAR PRESA DURANTE A NOITE INTEIRA NUMA CELA CHEIA DE PROSTITUDAS, VICIADAS E MALUCAS?

- Não foi sua mãe quem deixou você ficar lá... – Rira-se Berta procurando a chave do carro na bolsa. – Fui eu.

Os olhos de Marlene arregalaram-se, a garota abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes como se procurasse xingamentos para dirigir a Berta, a negra apenas ignorou e sorriu abertamente achando a chave do carro e o abrindo.

- Você não poderia ter feito isso tia Berta. – Marlene falara transtornada olhando a mulher entrar no chevete rosa choque.

- E por que não? Quem cometeu o crime aqui foi você...

- VOCÊ SABE O QUE EU PASSEI LÁ DENTRO?

- Faço uma idéia... – Berta fechara a porta e abrira o vidro. – E então? Quer ficar mais uns dias aí ou vai entrar no carro?

A garota bufou e contornou o carro adentrando no mesmo e batendo a porta com força, Berta a olhou de esguelha e ligou o carro, Marlene dava alguns socos no porta luvas, estava extremamente furiosa.

- O que eu fiz para você Berta?

- Para mim nada, mas para essa cidade...

- E VOCÊ QUE NEM MORA AQUI VAI ME PUNIR?

- Alguém tem que colocar um freio em você garota!

- E VOCÊ É ESSE ALGUÉM EU SUPONHO? – A garota berrava dando em seguida uma risada seca.

- O super homem é quem não é, abra o porta luvas, aí tem um lenço o use para limpar o pequeno sangue de sua boca.

Marlene grunhiu nervosa e abriu com violência o porta luvas, apanhou a pequena caixa de lenços e logo começou a limpar o ferimento nos lábios com um lençinho cor de rosa.

- Será que tudo aqui é rosa e verde?

- Tenho bom gosto se você está achando ruim pode ficar na rua...

- Eu estou te odiando como nunca neste momento.

- Imagino que sim, todos um dia me odiaram...

- Argh! VOCÊ E MINHA MÃE PIRARAM NÃO FOI?

0 Estou em sã consciência... Me conta como foi sua noite? Quem te bateu? Uma prostituta, uma maluca ou uma viciada?

- A prostituta. – Resmungou a menina.

- Wow, elas são sempre ás mais nervosas. Lição número um da Berta garota, nunca ofenda uma prostituta se não quiser acabar com a face machucada.

- Deveria ter me dito isso antes deu apanhar.

- Ás melhores lições são aquelas que vivenciamos na pele...

Berta sorriu orgulhosa ao ver a menina não esbravejar mais, continuou seu caminho em direção a mansão McKinnon no mais absurdo dos silêncios. Sabia que Marlene não falaria mais anda com ela, sua raiva seria direcionada inteiramente a Helen.

A garota entrou como um furacão pela porta principal, Helen que estava na sala de estar lendo o livro limitou-se em fecha-lo calmamente e olhar para a face rubra da filha.

- COMO VOCÊ PERMITIU QUE EU PASSASSE A NOITE NA CADEIA?

- Por Deus Marlene, pensei que já tínhamos resolvido isso! Fui eu quem permiti... – Berta falara tediosamente adentrando a sala e sentando-se pomposamente numa poltrona.

- EU PODERIA TER MORRIDO LÁ OK?

- Mas não morreu... – Cantarolou Berta.

- Marlene McKinnon abaixe seu tom de voz imediatamente! – Vociferou Helen erguendo-se do sofá.

- COMO É QUE É?

- Está na hora de você ver que existe um mundo a sua volta mocinha.

- Uh, ela usou o mocinha, Lene se eu fosse você ficava na sua... – Sussurrou Berta divertida recebendo um olhar assassino da garota.

-Suba e vá fazer suas malas.

- Fazer minhas malas? – A garota arregalou os olhos. – Você 'tá me expulsando de casa?

- Pare com esse drama todo Marlene... – Berta falava séria. – Você não é tão dramática assim e não tão rebelde.

- É aí que você se engana tia Berta... – Marlene cruzava os braços na altura do peito. – É isso o que eu sou, uma adolescente perturbada emocionalmente. Bem... É isso que o psicólogo da delegacia falou no começo, o resto eu não escutei sabe? Acabei dormindo.

- Eu sempre fazia isso quando Mnemone me dava sermões, escutava o começo e dormia em seguida, logo aprendi que se eu dormisse era pior... – Berta falava em deboche. – Assim ela escolheria um castigo para mim e eu sequer poderia protestar.

- Marlene vá logo fazer suas malas... – Helen falara cansada.

- Pra quê? Para onde você vai me mandar?

- Você vai com sua tia Berta para Londres.

- Fazer o quê em Londres? Compras?

- Oh não... Você irá a ajudar a limpar a casa de uma família.

- COMO É QUE É?

Aquele "COMO É QUE É?" soara como músicas para os ouvidos de Berta, a negra se controlou para não gargalhar ali mesmo, olhou de lado para Helen, a mulher parecia também se segurar para não gargalhar. Marlene estava atônita como se seu mundo tivesse acabado de desabar em sua cabeça.

- ISSO É LOUCURA!

- Protesto! – Berta erguia uma mão. – Muitos jovens trabalham no verão, por que com você seria diferente?

- SE VOCÊ QUER SE LIVRAR DE MIM ME MANDE PARA UM INTERNATO E NÃO PARA TRABALHAR!

- MARLENE MCKINNON! – Esbravejara Helen.

- Eu. Não. Vou. – A garota falara pausadamente deixando a sala.

Berta sorriu de canto e cruzou os braços, Helen desabou no sofá e acariciou sua têmpora demoradamente.

- Ela seria uma ótima atriz sabe? A dramaticidade está cada vez mais aflorada.

- Não caçoe Berta... – Helen rolava os olhos. – Como vou mandar Marlene para sua casa? Quando ela diz que não fará algo, ela não fará.

- Acho que você se esqueceu com quem está lidando Helen... – Berta sorria de canto abandonando a sala.

Marlene trancara a porta de seu quarto e jogara-se em sua cama fofa, estava exausta com sono e ainda por cima preocupada com Edgar. Cerrou os olhos e assim que sentia que o sono iria lhe tomar a porta de seu quarto fora derrubada, a menina saltou da cama assustada.

Berta havia derrubado a porta com seu pé e adentrado pisando na porta como se esta num fosse nada, Marlene engoliu em seco ao ver a negra abrir com força as portas de seu guarda roupa e jogar sobre a cama várias peças.

- Eu não estou a fim de chegar atrasada em Londres garota, então arrume logo a mala.

- Eu não vou.

- Ok, então terei que apelar para a força física. – Berta bufou.

A negra apanhou uma mala pequena e jogou ás roupas e sapatos dentro da mesma pouco se importando se estava ou não ás amassando, em seguida foi até o banheiro e guardou algumas coisas. Marlene a observava com a boca categoricamente aberta.

- Sua mala está arrumada, agora vamos!

- Você não manda em mim!

- Garota, você está testando demais minha paciência.

Antes que Marlene pudesse pestanejar, Berta já havia a pego com força e a jogado sob os ombros a carregando como se fosse um saco de batatas, pelo fato de Marlene ser pequena e magra não era muito difícil de carrega-la. Berta desceu ás escadarias da mansão McKinnon carregando a garota e a pequena mala, Helen riu divertida ao ver Marlene se debater e Berta apenas ignorar.

- Até logo Helen, eu ligo quando chegarmos em Londres... – Falou a negra risonha.

- ME SOLTA! ME LARGA! EU NÃO VOU! SOCORRO! ELA ESTÁ ME SEQUESTRANDO!

- Façam boa viagem... – Helen acenara da porta da mansão vendo Berta jogar Marlene dentro do porta malas e o fechar.

Berta acenou e adentrou ao seu carro, ligou o som nas alturas para abafar os berros de Marlene dentro do porta malas e arrancou indo embora daquele lugar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lições da Berta:**_

**Lição Nº 1**: Nunca ofenda uma prostituta se não quiser acabar com a face machucada.


End file.
